The present embodiments relate to locating a specific object.
For charging an electric vehicle at a charging station, the electric vehicle is regularly suitable for being positioned at the charging station.
For positioning objects (e.g., containers or vehicles), it is known to use locating methods (e.g., in the form of laser locating or radar locating).
Propagation time measurements and/or concepts based on frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) concepts are used in this case. With the use of such concepts, the form of the objects is to be regularly taken into account in order to be able to carry out reliable locating. Reflections often impair the reliability and accuracy of the locating. A particular challenge consists in reliably identifying the object to be located.